Cyber Punk
Cyber Punk (サイバーパンク, Saibāpanku) is a Villain in High Voltage! An MHA Roleplay!. His quirk is an unknown, presumably a mutation of some form of Mutant Type. His goals are unclear and seems to lust for rampant destruction in dense, urban populaces where technology is rife and people are around. He first appears in Musutafu when engaged in battle against the Pro Hero, Skyward. Appearance Cyber Punk is elusive moreso than others because of his shifting appearance. Taking a variety of forms of large and small, robust to lanky, his more consistent appearance is that he usually dons ratty, stark white hair and red eyes when agitated. His teeth are replaced with motorized rotors, his tongue being a ripchord of sorts and his eye sockets are akin to gelatin orbs filled with photorepticle discs that can be transmuted for a number of purposes. One such appearance that has been used repeatedly is the one prioritized in a basic battle. Copper plating runs in line with veins of platinum over his chest and back, whereas his arms are lodged into place by sockets at the shoulders with size-varying and color-changing appendages of photoreflective epidermis. His neck has what looks like a collar of sorts that has a sensory purpose that is currently unknown. His lower body can change from a pair of humanoid limbs to hooked razors, tendrils or even spider-like in appearance. His clothing habits vary, and at any point in time he can blend in perfectly with the denizens of the populace until he strikes, or is quite oddly standing out. His psychosis makes it difficult to form a pattern of tracking and thus, harder to capture and even more to keep contained. He has tricked many a Hero into believing that he's being used by an unknown Voice that's compelling him to act this way, but usually escapes in any drop of guard made around him. Be wary, for he's more than meets the eye. Personality Cyber Punk is anything but a rational individual. He's selfish to the point of being gluttonous, often opting to endure pain of capture and defeat for the sake of acquiring technology he desires. With a hunger that cannot be quantified by normal human beings, he craves tech to the point of madness, and has at points released vocal outbursts that are shrill to listen to. Still, at his most maddened, he is akin to a feral beast and utmost caution is necessary when approaching him. But, beyond the inhuman parts that makes him live, lies a cunning to his drive. He has a fundamental understanding of both Quirk types and machinery itself, both of the gears and pistons to those with more wires and electricity in their fundamental working. Once he was hooked up to a bank in Hong Kong and processed nearly every person associated with the servers', uploading their assets into his own internal systems and forcing it to be shut down and rework the information for all those they served. Even at some point high jacking a missile test site, Cyber Punk has demonstrated there's no form of technology that is out of his reach nor is safe from his grasp once he's within range of his Quirk's effects. Do not underestimate the genius beyond his madness. Natural Skills Technology Maverick: Whether its robotics, mechanics, or even children's play things, Cyber Punk is familiar with how every little thing tinkers. If he doesn't, he'll figure it out purely based on his own observation and past experiences with the plethora of information he's gathered over the years. No matter the device, he'll understand it or quickly consume it; for he always craves more than what he has. Adaptable Martial Might: Despite not being an officially taught and learned fighter, Cyber Punk has learned combat through rigorous amounts of trial and error. It is usually likened to a Chess Master machine that perseveres against a living person who surpasses it in every way, until it finally matches its rival's skills. Not uncommon for Cyber to be caught off guard and thrown around, but his own Quirk usually allows him to persevere until he can overcome his current nemesis to either escape or defeat his enemy. Unique Robotic Body: Unlike most Mutant-Type humans, Cyber Punk has an incredibly malleable body with its overall structure being quite resilient to shock and blunt trauma. It has a number of applications and base abilities thanks to the abundance of technology he's cannibalized over the years. These are but a list of some, but not all, that have been displayed: *Super Strength: Depending on the state of his body, or the shape he assumes, this can be utilized with ease against his opponents of which he wants to personally pound them into meaty pulp. His recorded height at one point was lifting up to 100 tons, and he has been known for smashing city blocks into pieces when enraged. Toppling buildings is a trifle to him and competing physically with heroes through merit of sheer super might is something he has no trouble with. *Super Speed: Depending on the state of his body, or the shape he assumes, he can maneuver at high speeds easily against his foes with a combination of propulsion, piston pumping or electromagnetic discharge. This has been known to be one of his more frightening attributes when battling Pros, as having the ability to mold the physicality of his chasis to produce space shattering velocity of his own person and become essentially a Human Bullet. *Aerodynamic Flight: Depending on the state of his body, or the shape he assumes, he can take flight into the air and for a limited time become a flying menace. Usually through the forces of propulsion and electromagnetic manipulation, Cyber can fly through space either like an insect or a railgun shot bullet. Depending on the generated flight gives him different results, more or less aiding him in the current crime he's committing. *'Infinite' Weapon Manufacturing: Thanks to his run-ins with law enforcement, heroes, and some militaries, he's acquired the ability to use the nanites within his body to produce weapons of a slew of types to aid his criminal activities. From rockets fired from his limbs or back, to heat-producing beams from his eyes, and even bladed projectiles, the possibilities for his weapon creation seems endless. From observation of his foes, the more he creates, the more drained he becomes and leaves him deprived his usual physical abilities. *Tactile Technology Integration: Through the use of his Quirk, Cyber Punk can acclimate to any functioning device -electrical or motorized- and assume control over it. While he can only dominate so many machines at a time, he has complete influence over it and thus can take control of its functions. Maddening Endurance: Through either the result of his own stubbornness or the unstable workings of his psychosis, Cyber Punk is one of the sturdiest known Villains at large. Due to the inner makings of his body, he can continuously push himself to keep struggling, even against an overwhelming force. Reduced to pieces and he'll even have the temerity to will himself into performing beyond expectations against his foes. Limited Regen Factor: Based on how much energy Cyber Punk possesses he can restore damaged systems and repair his body via the nanites running through what equates his bloodstream. The severity of this can only be stretched, however, and if he's running on empty, he can perhaps perish if smashed into pieces. However he can survive being beheaded or have his chest obliterated; so long as he has a tangible power source to tap into, he can repair himself within seconds, and at worse, minutes. Underworld Gear Beam Pistols: Weapons manufactured illegally and sold to those with the right amount of money, these hand-held weapons substitute for Cyber's own base power supply when he wants to conserve energy. Firing intense plasma that has an effective range of 100 meters, they are handy weapons that he usually keeps on his person at all times. Quirk 'Millennium Cannibal '(ミレニアム・カンニバル, Mireniamu kan'nibaru): Cyber Punk was born with a voracious mutation of what it means to be an Emitter Type Human. It is unknown what events in his life led him to this point, but the end result has left him a shadow of a person and far more machine than man. Any piece of technology, from robotic, electronic to motorized, he can wholesale devour and take on their properties, features or their base raw energy for consumption. Adapting it to his body, he's constantly molding himself into a more appropriate shape to be physically accustomed to the renewing anatomy he's evolving into. With these traits he's constantly gaining new features and acquiring more abilities to add to his repertoire; the side effect is his maddening obsession to devour and integrate with more forms of technology he hasn't encountered before. This drive compels him to wholesale terrorism of power plants, banks, and even amusement parks; all to gain more tech and become the Perfect Machine. Trivia: *Cyber Punk's name is in reference to a specific style and genre of would-be Scifi involving a Dystopia look on the future of mankind, often by integrating machines into ourselves and losing identity of humanity in the process. *Due to his shifting appearances, this author cannot possibly find a suitable image to represent this character. Quote(s): *"I'm not so different from most people, when you really think about it. We always live in an age where we consume technology on an constant basis. I just take a more...aggressive approach." Category:Villains Category:Mangetsu20 Category:Zachary Quincy Category:Mutation Quirk Users